Human portable spray gun systems, which invariably include a spray gun, a source of spray liquid connected to the spray gun by a tube and a source of power for the spray gun, have been known for many years as epitomized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,162,057 and 2,692,799. Such prior systems have frequently been uncomfortable to use because the means for suspending the source of spray liquid, i.e.: the tank, from the back of the wearer have caused discomfort, usually because a shoulder straps are so arranged as to cut, or at least dig, into the flesh of the wearer at a sharp angle.
Further, since these devices are intended for the do-it-yourself segment of the retail market, the cost of such products is important. In this regard the suspension system frequently increases the cost unnecessarily, as contrasted to the present invention, because the combination of handles, clamps, straps, and different styles of connectors have been employed.